Bitter Chocolate
by The Six of Hearts
Summary: Roxas was really tired of his chocolate being stolen, but then he found out who was taking it. [Larxas][LarxeneXRoxas! What am I thinking?]


6H: I decided to do this little one shot as a refresher from Shattered Past. Besides, it's been such a long time since I posted anything that didn't have to do with Cedeile, Ryu, and Aru.

Anaretsu: A little too long, if you ask me.

6H: Psht. Well, I think this coupling is interesting, and no one else has thought of it yet (to my knowledge!) Larxene needs a little more love, anyway. So here we go with the first Larxas (Larxene/Roxas) fic!!!!

----

Roxas sighed as he opened up the cardboard box in the safety of his kitchen. Once again, there was a slightly less amount than there had been yesterday, and he knew he hadn't eaten any since the day before that. Now he was pissed. He wanted to know who was stealing his chocolate, and then he'd give them a piece of his mind. He figured it was one of his brother's friends. Typical-couldn't Axel keep his friends out of his stuff?

"What're you doing there, blondie?" A female voice asked. Roxas flew around and saw, leaning in the doorway, with a sadistic smirk on her face, was Axel's friend Larxene, in a tight white shirt and tan colored jeans. Her sea green eyes were sparkling with mischief, which he didn't like in the least bit.

"Nothing." He replied. This was the first time he'd really seen her up close. Most of the time, he'd seen her from above when she left the house, or from her car when she and the others came to pick up Axel. She'd be standing in the car, leaning out of the moon roof, and shouting that she'd kill Axel if he didn't come out of the house this minute. And of course, he noticed her sometimes in school, but this was really the first time he'd seen her at such close distance.

She walked towards him, and then leaned against the island countertop, still smirking. It really unnerved him, especially since she looked so sweet, what with her pale pink lip gloss and silver bracelets that jingled when she moved her arms. He noticed her wrist were very thin and elegant, and her nails were filed nicely, if not a little sharply. Was that so that she could use them as a form of defense, he wondered?

"You look angry." She said. He frowned; it was like she was mocking him.

"Maybe I am. What does it matter to you?" He asked, trying to avoid her gaze. It was bad enough that she was an older girl; older people made him nervous. But she just had to be a hot older girl as well, which made him doubly nervous. He hated being so quiet!

"Aren't you Axel's brother, Roxas?" She asked after a long pause. She had an examining look on her face, like he was some sort of specimen in a lab. "You two don't look anything alike."

"That's cause I'm adopted." Roxas replied. He didn't want to talk about this right now, not with her. With his own friends, he didn't mind so much, but with her…

"Really? Axel never said that. Just that you were his brother. Have you lived here long?" She was inching closer to him along the countertop. As long as he stayed by the sink, he was still across from her, and that made him feel safe. The thought of her being next to him was unnerving.

"About three years ago, I guess." He replied.

"Oh." She responded. There was another silence, in which only the ticking of that annoying chicken-shaped clock could be heard. Roxas loathed that clock with a passion-it always frightened him when he was alone in the kitchen at night, and the ticking of the second hand was so loud it was deafening. She stood up off the counter and took a step towards him. He backed away a little, but he wasn't sure why.

"Aren't you Axel's girlfriend?" Roxas finally asked. Larxene looked at him with a funny expression for awhile, and then burst out laughing.

"No way!" She replied after awhile. "I can't stand him! It's hard enough to refrain from killing him when we hang out now, let alone if we were dating!!" She laughed a bit more before she seemed to notice something and then blinked. "Is that yours?" She asked, pointing to the chocolate box.

"Yes, it is." Roxas replied gruffly.

"Oh, I see." She responded. "It's good chocolate." She licked the corner of her mouth briefly.

"It was you?!" Roxas yelled. "You've been eating my chocolate?"

"Guilty as charged." She replied with a smile. "What can I say? Axel never told me it wasn't his. Oh wait…maybe he did say something about it belonging to you after all. Guess I just forgot." She moved towards him again and stopped right in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips, and seemed to be sizing him up. Was she going to try to take his chocolate from him? Well, he thought bitterly, she'd just have to pry it out of his cold, dead fingers, because no way was he going to let her have any, not even if she asked.

"What do you want?" He asked, a little timid. He just wanted this girl to go away. Where was Axel? It always took him so damn long to get ready to go anywhere! He usually had a bad habit of walking in on things randomly, either at the worst or best possible times, so where was he now that Roxas needed him? He wanted his brother to get down here and get this girl away from him.

"You know, I've seen you in school sometimes." Larxene said. "I've always kind of wanted to see you up close." He blushed. What was she saying? He put the box down on the counter behind him, and when he turned back, he noticed that she was approaching him again. He backed up, but found the counter in the way.

"No…" Roxas whimpered. "You're two years older than me…" He wasn't sure what he was blurting out, but he'd say anything just to make her go away. The playfulness and the smile were gone from her face, and now all that was there was a stone cold expression.

"I kind of like you, Roxas." She said softly, but with a cold edge to it. She put a hand down on the edge of the counter beside him, ensuring no escape. "And you're wrong. I'm young for my grade-I just turned 16, so I'm only a year older than you are." He had had his eyes clenched shut for a while, but now he opened them and looked up at her. Her look hadn't really changed at all-still as blank as a freshly cleaned chalkboard. He felt like his heart was going to stop as she bent down, slowly and silently, and let her eyes close. She stopped just before their faces touched and seemed to let out a breath she had been holding in. "Yeah, I think I really like you…" Roxas exhaled softly and slightly opened his mouth as she moved forward again and their lips touched. He wasn't really sure if he liked it or not-it was kind of cold and tasted disgusting, in the way where you're not sure if it's disgusting or not. But then again, it wasn't that bad either, and he _was_ kissing back. He had slipped his arms around her waist while she had done the same, and the embrace felt kind of nice, if a little half-hearted.

They broke apart for air, with the intent of starting again, when footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen. No doubt Axel had finally arrived.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Larxene." He said as he approached the kitchen doorway. She stepped away from Roxas and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well it took you long enough. God, what were you doing up there? Creating the world?" She asked, annoyed.

"I said I'm sorry!" Axel replied, defensively. "Ready to go? Demyx will be waiting for us, no doubt. And you know how he gets when we leave him waiting too long." He grabbed his car keys off of the wall hook and turned towards the front door. Larxene looked back at Roxas, who still had a slight blush on his face, and gave him a smile. He just breathed heavily and continued to give her his hard stare, hoping to scare her off. She just leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek, and then stood back up, this time, with a piece of his chocolate in her hand! He went to say something, but she just popped it in her mouth and winked at him.

"Thanks for that!" She said, and followed Axel out. Roxas watched her go down the hallway, and wanted to stop her, to tell her that he had noticed her in school too, and that he thought she was hot, and that he liked her too but had figured she'd never be interested in someone like him. But it was too late, and she was already out the door, and yelling at Axel for something. He sighed and looked back to the box on the counter.

He was going to hide his chocolate better from now on.

----

6H: How was it? I think I enjoyed writing this one. I hope I kept them somewhat close to character without them being grossly OOC, because I hate that. Then again, I can only hope to insinuate how they would act under given circumstances. So, please review if you care too! Constructive criticism is welcome, but senseless, childish flames are not.


End file.
